


"To fashionably fight" - [Sebastian Stan - One shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian attends Fashion Week on his own after having a fight with his +1 but he comes up with a plan to be forgiven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"To fashionably fight" - [Sebastian Stan - One shot].

                                                                   

 **Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                               

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Sebastian wasn’t enjoying the fashion show at all because she wasn’t there with him.

They had fought and she had decided not to attend even though he said he’d be there anyway, and left her invitation on the coffee table of their hotel suite. He thought it was just a tantrum and that she’d show up in the end, but when the lights dimmed and the first model appeared, his chest tightened.

He knew how much she loved those events and he had no reason to be there but her. To please her. Now, her absence let him know that he had truly fucked up.

Sebastian started thinking, racking his brain to come up with a plan that would get her to forgive him.

* * *

At midnight, there was a knock on the door that woke her.

She grudgingly got out of bed to answer it, expecting a drunken Sebastian. Otherwise, why didn’t he use his card key?

To her surprise, there was no one there but she looked down to find a black box with a pink bow on the floor. She frowned and picked it up before closing the door behind her. She opened the box and pulled out a gorgeous and very expensive dress. She looked at the tag; it had been purchased at the fashion show.

Before she could process it, the phone rang.

 _-Mrs.Stan?_ –She heard the receptionist asking on the other line. _–Mr.Stan would like to speak to you. Should I put him through?_

 _How odd_. She thought.

_-Yes, put him through please._

She waited on the phone for a few seconds _._

 _-Îmi pare rău. –_ Sebastian said sounding tired.

_-You can’t use your Romanian on me._

_-Can you forgive me?_

She smiled to herself, of course he had left the box for her.

 _-Did you knock and run?_ –She asked.

_-Look out the window._

She did as she was told. It had been raining during her sleep, she hadn’t even noticed until she open the curtain and looked at the wet streets of New York.

 _-You look beautiful._ –He said.

_-Sebastian, where are you?_

She saw someone waving and finally noticed him standing right outside a phone booth. She chuckled when he shrugged and put his left hand inside his pocket. He was standing on the wet concrete staring at her and she was right before the big window looking down at her husband. It had been their first fight and he was truly sorry; maybe even exaggerating with such an expensive gift but he loved her.

 _-Thanks for my dress. It’s beautiful._ –She said making him smile. - _How was the show?_

_-I can’t believe you left me there to die._

She laughed.

 _-Am I forgiven then?_ -He asked.

She unfastened the belt of her robe making sure he noticed before saying,

_-Come up and you’ll find out._

* * *

As soon as Sebastian walked into the suite, he captured her lips with his own and put his arms around her waist. Without breaking the kiss, she led him towards the bed to put an official end to their first fight.


End file.
